This invention relates to angular accelerometers and more particularly to fiber optic angular accelerometers.
There are many requirements for angular accelerometers. Presently, these requirements are generally filled by rate gyroscopes, angular differentiating accelerometers, magnetohydrodynamic angular rate sensors, etc. These devices, while operating adequately for many applications, have disadvantages in that they are limited in sensitivity, environmental hardness and bulkiness.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved angular accelerometer.
It is another object of this invention to provide an angular accelerometer using optical fibers.